Stickmen (Breadverse)
Stickmen are the first ever race to set on Breadverse, setting in on it's date of it's creation. This race has been around ever since Pre-Existence along with the Ayy Lmaos. They first had war because of their differences, but they truced and made an alliance together to build and keep peace in Breadverse. Stickmen did the creation with their Pencils and Ayy Lmaos did the destruction with their unimaginable power. However, some stickman did some random framing shiz and killed Ayy Lmao III, Breads Unnamed Ancestor's best friend in front of him, smeared the blood all over him, and put a knife in his hand, as they pretty much agreed to stay away from each other now, Stickmen living in Breadverse/Judgement Dimension and Ayy Lmaos living in Homework Hell. Before they set foot on Breadverse, Stickmen were people living above average lives, having an average life outside of fighting. But inside they like to duel alot in everything, whether if it's Food Fights, Normal Fights, Synced Fights, or Dance Fights. They are known to be really good in everything they do even if it's for the first time, most notably animation, singing, and art. Powers and Stats Key: Average I Fighters I Dancers I Judgement Dimension Stickmen ("The First Ones") Tier: 'At least '''10-A '(Despite not knowing how to fight and just likes living a normal life, Average Stickmen are extremely fit) I At least '9-C '''for low-end fighters (These highly-trained fighters can shatter many bones in the body with simple combos, can blast through brick walls at full power, and can kick people three feet inside the ground. Also can create cracks in concrete and huge boom booms), up to '''5-B '''for high-end fighters (During the exponential fight, a stickman shattered Jupiter just by jumping from it) I '''10-A '(Should be around the same level as the Citizens) I 'Inapplicably High '(Should be comparable to the Ayy Lmao) '''Name: Varies Origin: Varies Gender: Male or Female Age: Varies Height: 3'11 ("The First Ones") to 5'8 Classification: Stickmen Powers and Abilities: Athletic Human Physical Characteristics, Instant Learning, Reactive Evolution, Instant Omni-Adaption, Enhanced Intelligence I Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Instant Learning, Hammerspace (Can summon things out of thin air), Toon Force, Reactive Evolution, Pressure Point Detection, Reality Warping, Immortality (All-Types), Martial Arts Mastery, Exponential Upgrade, Extremely Good Sync-Fighting (Can sync their hits extremely well with the music playing), Durability Negation, Hax Immunity, True Flight, Resistance to Every. Single. Thing, Aleversally Empowered Zenkai (The more the stickmen gets hit/hits, the more that their STATS multiply, and when they get defeated/not killed, they advance many tiers (4 tiers average, but it turns into infinite tiers if they almost die) higher post-Zenkai), Time Manipulation (Mastery), Existential Erasure, Reality Warping/Manipulation (Mastery), Conceptual Manipulation, Advanced Training Boost (The longer the train, the higher the multiplier to every thing they've been working on. The harder they train however, the higher the boost. Meaning they can overwork themselves and get a L A R G E boost), Extremely Good H2H Combatant, Extremely Good Battle Tactican, Regeneration (Low up to High-Godly), Weapon(s) Mastery, Instant Omni-Adaption + maany maany more I Average Stickman Abilities + Godly Dancing Skills, Extremely Good Sync-Dancing I Every. Single. Thing (Mastery), Absolute ???mmunity to Every. Single. Thing Attack Potency: '''At least '''Athletic Human Level' '(Despite not knowing how to fight and just likes living a normal life, Average Stickmen are extremely fit) I At least Street Level '''for low-end fighters (These highly-trained fighters can shatter many bones in the body with simple combos, can blast through brick walls at full power, and can kick people three feet inside the ground. Also can create cracks in concrete and huge boom booms), up to '''Planet Level' '''for high-end fighters (During the exponential fight, a stickman shattered Jupiter just by jumping from it) I '''Athletic Human Level' '(Should be around the same level as the Citizens) I '''Inapplicably High '(Should be comparable to the '''Ayy Lmao) Speed: Peak Human+ '''(Ran 1200 Meters in 60 seconds) I '''Superhuman (Could easily dodge another stickman's punches, said stickman could punch 1,000 times in 10 seconds) up to Massively FTL+ '''(Can dodge light-speed beams) I '''Peak Human+ I Inapplicably High ' 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Athletic Human Level (Despite not knowing how to fight and just likes living a normal life, Average Stickmen are extremely fit) I At least Street Level '''for low-end fighters (These highly-trained fighters can shatter many bones in the body with simple combos, can blast through brick walls at full power, and can kick people three feet inside the ground. Also can create cracks in concrete and huge boom booms), up to '''Planet Level for high-end fighters (During the exponential fight, a stickman shattered Jupiter just by jumping from it) I Athletic Human Level (Should be around the same level as the Citizens) I Inapplicably High (Should be comparable to the Ayy Lmao) Durability: 'At least '''Street Level '(Can survive attacks from Low-End Fighter Stickmen) I At least '''Street Level '''for low-end fighters, up to '''Planet Level for high-end fighters I Athletic Human Level I Inapplicably High ''' '''Stamina: Immensely High Range: Melee, higher with Equipment Standard Equipment: Varies Intelligence: Extremely High ''' '''Weaknesses: Varies (For "The First Ones" None Notable) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Inapplicably High Category:Characters Category:Stickmen Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Dancers Category:Rappers Category:Fighters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Speedsters